Cynthia and Leaf 2
by WitChan
Summary: Things aren't going well for Cynthia and Leaf as someone tried to kill them, until they saw a familiar face. LeafxCynthia and a bit of my second top pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

A lovely couple, Cynthia and Leaf, headed to Nimbasa's Park, skipping about. They also hummed, which sounded beautiful. And the two are holding each other's hands, blushing. They stopped skipping when they arrived at the park. Leaf looked at her lover, saying, "Where do you want to go first, my love?"

"We can try the ferris wheel, sweetheart," Cynthia suggested.

"Sounds great, sweetie," Leaf patted Cynthia's shoulder, then the two headed off to the ferris ride. Another couple, Elesa and Skyla, got off one after the ferris wheel stopped, and Cynthia and Leaf chose to sit in the same one Elesa and Skyla rode.

The ferris wheel set off and the girls are holding each other's hands again. "The thing I like about riding the ferris wheel is that you can look at the sky in a closer view, which is brilliant," Cynthia pointed at the blue sky.

"Agreed, and you can see Driftveil City from here, too," Leaf pointed at Driftveil City. She and Cynthia could barely see it.

"Now I noticed it. Thanks, Leaf," Cynthia leaned closer to Leaf, kissing her cheek.

"No problem, honey," Leaf kissed Cynthia in return.

Staring at Cynthia's beautiful face, Leaf sat on her, then the two locked their lips together, kissing. Both french kissed and Cynthia creeped her hands to Leaf's ass. She squeezed it, and Leaf wrapped her arms around Cynthia's neck. A noise came from up top of the girls' ride, distracting them.

"What was that?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know, Cynthia."

The girls looked up and saw an item shaped like a bomb. Smoke came out of it and the two started coughing. The people standing in the park screamed and so did the ones riding the rides. Coughing, the couple jumped out of the ferris ride as soon as it landed.

"Jesus... christ..." Cynthia, along with Leaf, continued coughing. Seconds later, they stopped.

"Shit, man. Someone's trying to kill us, but who?" Leaf softly touched her throat.

"Are you guys okay?" Elesa asked.

"Yes..." Cynthia replied.

"Here, drink this," Skyla gave Cynthia and Leaf water bottles and the couple gulped it down their throats.

"We better get out of here before something bad happens again," Cynthia dropped her bottle and so did Leaf, then the two ran off.

* * *

In a route, Cynthia and Leaf discussed about the incident earlier today and wondered who tried to kill them. A girl with a dress came up to them and the two knew her. The girl was Marley.

"Hi, guys. It's nice to see you again," Marley said, smiling at the couple.

"We could say the same to you, Marley. But anyway, what are you doing here? Are your friends able to look out for themselves?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm here to find Caitlin. I can't find her in the Pokemon League. Do you guys know where she is?"

"We haven't seen her since yesterday, but I'm sure she's still here in Unova," Leaf replied.

I hope I can find her, and yes, my friends are able take care of themselves. It's been months since I taught them how to fight and shit."

"Did you call Caitlin and told here you would be here?" Leaf asked.

"I tried, but she didn't respond. She always respond to my calls, but now, she's not and I don't know why."

"Good luck finding your Caitlin, Marley. As for Cynthia and I, we're heading home to rest."

"And don't try to go near a park in Nimbasa City. Some fucker tried to kill us with smoke and we don't know who it was," Cynthia warned.

"I can look out for myself, but thanks for the warning anyway. See ya!" Marley ran off, and Cynthia and Leaf continued walking.

The couple arrived at the villa and Cynthia opened the door. They gasped loudly, seeing tons of mess and graffiti on the wall, saying, "Die, bitches, die!".

"Oh no," Cynthia shook her head in disbelief.

"First, the incident in Ferris Wheel, now this shit? Ugh... Could it be the same person trying to kill us earlier?"

"Probably so, Leaf. Let's clean up this mess."

A few hours later, Leaf and Cynthia finished cleaning. Feeling exhausted, Leaf fell flat on the couch and Cynthia joined her by sitting near her feet. "Holy christ... I've never cleaned so much mess in my life!

"An in early age, I had to clean up my grandmother's house and it was ten times worse. I hope this shit don't happen again. Say, do you want to take another walk with me? You know, to cool off?"

"I'd love to, but I gotta rest first."

Twenty minutes passed, and Cynthia and Leaf headed to the door. Opening the door, Cynthia and Leaf walked out, then a load of wet Magikarps showered their heads.

"GODDAMNIT!" Leaf cursed.

Cynthia looked up and saw no one up top of the villa. "Whoever the fuck you are, show yourself!" Cynthia yelled.

"Face us, you fucking coward!" Leaf yelled as she shaped her fists. "Ugh! Let's put the poor Magikarps in the water so we can move on."

"Wait. If the person trying to kill us is here, that means he or she might ruin our villa again! Shit!"

"Great. Just great," Leaf shook her head. An imaginary lightbulb suddenly popped up top of her head and said, "I know what we can do. We can nail our windows, so that bastard or bitch won't get in."

"Brilliant idea, Leaf."

* * *

Cynthia locked and door and said, "Now we can go walking," Cynthia headed north and Leaf followed her. They remained in the same direction. Seeing Marley exercising, the girls stopped and rushed towards her. Noticing Leaf and Cynthia coming up to her, Marley stopped exercising and said, "How's it been, guys?"

"Not well," Leaf replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Once we got home, someone made our house extremely messy and they put graffiti on our wall saying, "Die, bitches, die",. Then a few hours later, a group of Magikarps poured on us and we had to secure our windows, so no one won't get in." Leaf replied.

"Sounds like someone's extremely pissed off at you guys, huh?"

"Probably so, but once we find that fucker, we're gonna kill them and I'm not joking," Cynthia replied, and she was dead serious.

"I don't blame ya. Hell, if someone tried to kill me, I'd go ballistic on their asses like I did against Candice and Gardenia, even though I didn't kill them. They only picked on my friends for no reason."

"Wait a minute. Is that...?" Looking far away, Leaf saw two girls, Caitlin and Shauntal, looking at each other, smiling.

"What's wrong, Leaf?" Cynthia asked, and Leaf pointed at Caitlin and Shauntal. Cynthia and Marley took a look.

"I finally saw my Caitlin. Now we can hang out, have sex, and do more things," Marley said, then she frowned. "What is Caitlin doing?"

"Uh oh," Leaf said, seeing Caitlin and Shauntal kissing each other. Marley squeezed her fists, fuming with anger.

"Now it all makes sense, Marley. Caitlin didn't respond to you because she was busy with Shauntal," Cynthia said.

"How dare she!" Marley rushed over to Caitlin and Shauntal and punched Shauntal's head, knocking her off Caitlin. The psychic looked nervous and scared, slowly kneeling down.

"Marley, baby... What a nice surprise to see you here..." Caitlin lowered her voice, feeling extremely guilty.

"You made a promise you wouldn't kiss another girl and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" Marley scowled, then she punched Shauntal, knocking her out the ground.

"I thought..." Caitlin didn't say anything else after that.

"Thought what!?" Marley scowled again.

"I t-thought... y-you would... s-stay in Sinnoh...s-since your friends... a-are i-incapable... o-of looking out... f-for t-themselves..." Caitlin shuttered.

"I've trained them for months to look out for themselves. That's why I came here in the first place, looking for you. I tried to call and tell you that I'd come here, but you didn't answer!"

"I'm sorry..." Caitlin dripped a tear out of her eye.

Marley sighed. "Caitlin..." Marley said, then she looked at Shauntal, who got up. "You bitch!" Marley yelled, tackling Shauntal on the ground and assaulted her with thrown punches. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, bitch!" Marley continued the assault and Caitlin started crying. Leaf and Cynthia pulled Marley off Shauntal.

"I'm getting the fuck out of Unova and return to Sinnoh. It was nice meeting you here, Cynthia and Leaf," Marley walked off, then Caitlin rushed to Marley, holding her legs. "Get off me, Caitlin! I hate you!" Marley scowled.

"Please don't leave me, Marley. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I really am," Caitlin apologized, and Marley sighed again.

"Caitlin... What you did to me was wrong. You broke my heart and I won't forgive you for that. Good-bye," Marley pulled Caitlin away from her and walked away with a tear dripping out of her eye. Caitlin continued crying.

"Poor Marley," Cynthia said.

"Let's move on. I hate to see someone crying in pain," Leaf said, walking away from Caitlin and Shauntal. Cynthia did too.

* * *

"Where did that noise come from!?" Cynthia rushed to Undella Town and Leaf followed her. They then gasped, seeing their villa in flames.

"No," Leaf dropped on the ground, planting her face on it. "Oh, god, no."

Cynthia stomped the ground, squeezing her fists. "Now we gonna find another place to live! Shit! It's a good thing we had all our money and Pokémon with us."

An hour later, Cynthia and Leaf rode an elevator in one of Castelia's buildings. They made it to a room and saw Amanita reading a book. Also, they saw Fennel and Bianca sleeping together. "Mind if we stay here until we find a home, Amanita?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure, guys, You can use my bed," Amanita replied, getting off her bed.

"Thanks," Cynthia said, and she and Leaf headed over to Amanita's bed. They laid on it.

Another person entered the room and it was Shauntal. "Can I hide here, guys? Caitlin is trying to kill me."

"Of course you can, Shauntal," Amanita replied, and Shauntal hugged her.

"God bless you," Shauntal rubbed Amanita's hair, then she let go of her.

A day later, Cynthia and Leaf woke up and say Amanita and Shauntal sleeping together on the floor. Fennel and Bianca remained asleep. The non-Unovians got up and headed to the elevator.

Outside, the girls headed their way out of Castelia City, moving to Route 4. A gunshot emerged near them and they ducked, covering their heads. Another gunshot fired, then a third one.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Cynthia's voice changed different.

"Stop shooting us, please!" Leaf yelled, peeing on her panties.

"Okay, bitch," a familiar voice said.

Hearing footsteps, Leaf and Cynthia got off the ground and looked around. Looking at the same direction, both gasped in shock, seeing a familiar face. It was Dawn, the blue-haired bitch, and she was holding a gun.

"Dawn... So, you're the one that..."

"Yes, Cynthia. I was the one who threw that smoke bomb up top of the ferris wheel, making a total mess in your villa, pouring Magikarps all over ya, and exploding the villa to bits. God, that felt great," Dawn admitted.

"You're a sad bitch, aren't you?"

"You're the one being sad, Leaf, stealing my girl, Cynthia, away from me! We're supposed to be a couple, not you two!" Dawn yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about, bitch!? I didn't steal Cynthia away from you! She broke up with you because you mistreated her badly! We belong together and you could just jump off a cliff!" Leaf countered.

"You tell that bitch, Leaf!" Cynthia said, touching Leaf's shoulder.

"Whatever! It's time to die, both of you!" Dawn pointed her gun at Leaf and Cynthia, then pulled the trigger. It didn't work. "The fuck!? It's jammed!"

"Die, bitch!" Leaf charged at Dawn, knocking her on the ground. Dawn fought back, striking Leaf with her knee.

"Go, Leaf!" Cynthia cheered.

Leaf sucker punched Dawn's cheek, then bashed her forehead with her own. Dawn retaliated with a head strike of her own, then she lifted Leaf with strength and slammed her body down. She grabbed Leaf's right arm and twisted it, making her scream. She then struck Leaf with her knee again, and again. Leaf punched Dawn's eye, making her let go of her arm. Then, she moved back a bit and kicked Dawn's throat, cracking it a bit.

Getting up, Leaf grabbed Dawn's gun, aiming at her head. Dawn slowly got up, coughing a bit. "Any last words, you blue-haired bitch?" Leaf cocked the gun.

"Yes. SEE YOU IN HELL!" Dawn replied, then Leaf shot the Sinnohian in the head, killing her.

Leaf dropped the gun and said, "She's dead. Thank god she's dead."

Cynthia hugged Leaf from behind, saying, "Burn in hell, Dawn."

* * *

Two years later, Cynthia and Leaf are talking to each other outside their reconstructed home. Marley appeared, saying, "I'm back, guys."

Cynthia and Leaf turned around and saw Marley standing near them. "It's you, Marley. I thought you said you wouldn't come back in Unova," Leaf said.

"Well, I decided to show my friends what Unova looks like and we walked around for hours. Right now, they're out hanging around in Nimbasa's Park."

"I see. Are they planning to stay there?" Leaf asked.

"Yes, but it's only for a few months. As for myself, I'm leaving starting tonight. By the way, did you two find the one who was responsible for that Nimbasa Park incident and stuff?"

"We did, and it was Dawn all along. The reason she did it was that she was jealous of us being together, that's all," Cynthia replied.

"I had no choice but to kill her and you can't blame me for that. Had I let her live, we wouldn't be here," Leaf said.

"You did the right thing, Leaf, and I don't think anyone else will blame you. What did you guys do with her body?"

"Leaf and I buried her deep in the desert."

"I see. I should leave now and join my friends. It was nice talking to ya."

"Marley!" Caitlin appeared near the southern part of Undella Town and rushed towards Marley.

"Humph," Marley turned around, folding her arms as she frowned.

"Can we please talk?"

"No, Caitlin. I don't wanna talk to you and I never will."

"Please?" Caitlin went on her knees, holding Marley's legs as she begged.

"Let her talk to you, Marley," Cynthia said.

"Yeah, Marley. Let her talk to you," Leaf said.

Marley sighed. "Ok, guys," Turning around, she looked at Caitlin getting up. "What do you want, Caitlin?"

"All I want is us starting a new relationship," Caitlin replied, and Marley sighed again.

"Caitlin..."

"Please, Marley. You're the only person I need to live and to die together. Give me a chance. I promise I won't cheat on you again," Caitlin said. Small time went by as Caitlin or Marley didn't say anything, then Caitlin sighed. "I guess I'll leave you alone then," Caitlin walked away.

"Wait, Caitlin," Marley stopped Caitlin from walking away and Caitlin turned around. "I'll give you a chance."

"You mean it?" Caitlin asked, and Marley nodded her head, smiling. "Oh, Marley..." Moving closer to Marley, she kissed her all over her face, then stopped.

"Let's go to Nimbasa's Park, shall we?"

"I'm with you, Marley."

Holding each other's hands, the two skipped away as Leaf and Cynthia watched. "Happy endings are always nice, isn't it?"

"It is, Cynthia. It is."

The End


End file.
